Along Came A Duke Alternate Ending
by star1kings
Summary: This is a alternate ending for Along Came A Duke. What if Jeb Stuart Duke didn't make it in time to the jail before the FBI agent did? The boys got transferred to a minimum security prison. Where they stayed for 4 days. This is where my story begins.


This is an alternate ending for 'Along came a Duke,' what if Jeb Stuart Duke didn't get to the jail in time before the FBI agent did? The boys were transfered to a Federal Prison to await trial, even tho they were not in with the general population, they still were exposed to a dangerous element. They have been in jail for 4 days because the Judge was out of town for the holiday. Bo was in solitarty confinement for fighting. When Sheriff Little went to get Bo out of solitary, Bo; not knowing it was Sheriff Little, put up a fight. When he fought back, Little used a taser on Bo and Bo ended up hitting his head when he fell to the floor.

Luke was woken up by hearing someone opening his cell door. Before Luke could do anything, someone put their hand over Luke's mouth and held his right wrist down. The person spoke. "Lukas, it's me Sheriff Little. Come on, we got to go."

"What's going on? Where's Bo?"

"Bo's fine, but we got to get you two out." Sheriff Little grabbed Luke by his wrist and lead him out of the jail. When Sheriff Little went back in to get Luke, Bo regained consciousness and looked around without making a sound. He realized that he was no longer in jail but in a van. Thinking that he was being transported somewhere else to be killed, he tried despartly to get his wrists free of his bindings. He heard someone running towards him, so he laid his head back down but he ended up passing out once again.

Luke ran with Sheriff Little to a waiting van. They both got into the van and Luke saw that Bo was on his side, with his hands handcuffed behind his back and shackles on his ankles. He was out cold. Luke knelt down next to him as the sheriff went up front to drive.

"He was awake when the cell door opened. He put up one hell of a fight. Had to use a taser and." Sheriff Little sighed and with what sounded like guilt he continued. "and he ended up falling and hitting his head on the way down." The Sheriff started the van and quickly drove away. He was doing close to 80 as he got on the highway.

"That doesn't explain the cuffs."

"I wasn't sure how long he'd be out, or how he'd react once he woke up. So I had to take precausions." Luke was sitting down next to Bo. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone so scared in my life."

"He was jumped two days ago when I was in solitary confinemant for fighting. Found out later that it was a set up. One of the guys wanted Bo and I was in his way of achieving it. Someone told him, that I was his brother and an ex-marine and as long as Bo was with me, no one could touch him. I'd make sure of it. Some other guy started a fight with me, I finished it. Wasn't thinking that I put Bo in danger." Luke pushed back Bo's hair and saw the bruises on his face and neck.

"Why did you break us out?"

"Word got out that someone put a hit out on you two. Was going to happen this morning during breakfast, before you were going to be released. They were going to make it look like a harmless disagreement between two guys. So no one would get suspicious along with you two, several others were going to be gravely injured. Not wanting that to happen, I cleared it with the warden and guards to stage an escape, so they could put a lock down on the prison so no one can get hurt. All charges against you two are dropped."

"But who would do that?"

"Remember J.J. Carver? Well, he got killed in a prison riot here 2 months ago. Jo-Jo found out that you two were here and put a hit out on you two." As they were talking, Bo slowly woke up. Not recognizing the voice of the man talking, Bo pulled on the handcuffs; thus making them dig deeper into his wrists.

"Bo? Bo, it's okay." Luke told him as he placed his hand onto Bo's shoulder. Bo suddenly jerked away from Luke. He opened his eyes as he tried to move back. Luke gave him some space as Bo laid there on his side looking at Luke. Bo gave Luke a confused look and finally spoke.

"Luke?" Bo looked around and continued. "What's going on?"

"We're out. Sheriff Little cleared us."

"What?" Bo looked around and saw Sheriff Little driving. "Then why am I cuffed?" The sheriff pulled over to the side of the road and put the van into park. Sheriff Little turned around in his seat and looked at Bo.

"When I saw how scared you were, I couldn't take the risk of you taking off when I went back for Luke."

"I thought I was being taken somewhere to be killed." Bo looked at Sheriff Little and asked. "We're free?"

"Yes, Bo." The Sheriff went by Bo. "Luke, I got his legs, help him sit up." Sheriff Little took ahold of Bo's legs and Luke helped him sit up. "Arrested Hogg for stealing and Coltrane for conspiricy. Your record is cleared and because of the false arrest, you two will be given a monitary settlement."

"Lot of good that does." Bo at this point started coughing. Sheriff Little looked at Bo's ankles. "If I take the shackles off, will you behave?"

"Yes, sir." Sheriff Little took off the leg shackles. "Okay, I need you to lean forward." Bo did what he was told. When the cuffs were off, Sheriff Little noticed that both of Bo's wrists were bleeding.

"Thank you." Sheriff Little nodded as he grabbed some gauze from a first aid kit.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

When Sheriff Little cleaned the cuts, Bo hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry, Bo." Sheriff Little put the gauze around one wrist then the other.

"How did you figure we were framed?"

"When I found out that it was Coltrane that arrested you, I knew Hogg was behind the theft. No way could Coltrane catch you two that easily without it being a set up. So I went to the Police station and pulled your records." When Luke laughed, Sheriff Little replied, "What's so funny?"

"How in the world did you get them to show you?"

"Enos was there and let me look. He's more afraid of me than Hogg. 287 arrests and no convictions?"

"That sounds about right." Bo replied as he coughed some more.

"The only way that's possible is, you were getting framed to get your probation revoked." Luke only nodded.

"So, I did some investigating into the sword that you two stole. I talked to Maybelle at the phone company and she told me that Hogg had placed a call to a man named Mason the day before the sword was stolen. Myself and an FBI agent caught Hogg in the act of selling it to Beauregard Mason two days ago. That was enough to clear you."

"But why break us out? Or for that matter, care why we were sent to prison? I mean, it's not like we're friends or anything."

"Bo, if anyone is going to throw your butts in prison, it's going to be me. Not that poor excuse for a sheriff, Coltrane. Besides, I don't cotton for anyone being framed, not even you two."

"So now what happens?" Bo asked.

"You two will go back to Hazzard, live on your farm and go about your business."

"Hell, Boss Hogg won't leave us be. How the hell do you think we ended up in prison?" Bo took a cloth from the first aid kit and placed it against the side of his head that was bleeding.

"Hogg's not the County Commissioner anymore, Enos Strate is. Cletus is the Sheriff and Emery Potter is now a Deputy." Bo smiled at that. "Hogg got sentanced to 10 years house arrest and Rosco got sentanced to five years house arrest. They can't even leave the yard."

"So they're like dogs on a chain." Bo leaned his head back and started to laugh.

"You could say that." Sheriff Little started to laugh with Bo. As Bo was laughing, he started to cough harder.

"Bo, you alright?" Sheriff Little asked. Bo shook his head, as he coughed some more.

"Long shot on this, do you have an inhaler?" Just as Luke said that, Luke noticed that Sheriff Little had taken out an inhaler from his pocket.

"Daisy gave it to me. Said Bo would need it." Bo took the inhaler several times and leaned his head back against the side of the van.

"How you feeling, Bo?"

"Like hell."

"I'm sorry for what happened. I had a feeling that you two didn't steal that sword. Just needed proof."

"Thanks for getting us out."

"Your welcome, Bo."

"Where are we headed? We can't go home looking like this." Luke asked.

"I'm taking Bo to Doc Petticord's, so he can take a look at his head and wrists. I got your personal items from the jail, but they need to be laundered. I'll see if he can get some clothes for you two to change into and a warm meal if you are hungry." Luke looked at Bo, who just shook his head.

"If I eat anything, I'm going be sick."

"You feel dizzy or nauseous?" Sheriff Little asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"You want to sit up front while I drive? It might be more comfortable for you."

"Yeah." Luke helped Bo to the passenger's seat. Sheriff Little got behind the wheel and headed to Doc's. Several minutes later, Sheriff Little noticed that Bo was starting to doze off. He shook Bo's leg; in an attemt to wake him up.

"Hey, Bo! Don't be fallin' asleep now." Bo opened his eyes and pushed his hair back.

"Yeah, may want to hurry tho." Sheriff Little drove as fast as he could to Doc's. When they got there, Sheriff Little helped Luke with Bo and walked him to the clinic. At that point Bo could barely stand on his feet. They got him to the back room, where Doc was waiting and helped him onto the bed.

"What happened?"

"He was jumped 2 days ago. When Sheriff Little went to get him, he was confused at what was going on and put up a fight."

"I used a taser on him and he hit his head when he fell." Doc Petticord looked at the side of Bo's head. He took down a spout bottle and gently cleaned the wound.

"He won't need stitches." Bo didn't wake when Doc cleaned his head wound. "How long was he out?"

"Maybe 30 minutes."

"He may have a concussion if he was out for that long." Doc started to clean Bo's wrists. When he put ointment onto the wounds, Bo woke up and pulled his wrist away from Doc. "Bo, it's okay. I need to clean your wrists." Bo just starred at him not saying a word, as he held his wrist close to his chest. "Bo, I have to clean your wrists or they will get infected." Bo didn't make any attempt to move.

"Bo, you need to let Doc help you." Bo turned his head and just starred at Luke. While he was distracted, Doc gave Bo a seditive. Bo looked at Luke with tired eyes before he fell asleep.

"Sorry, Bo." Doc gently took Bo's wrist and continued to clean the wound. He cleaned both wrists and wrapped them.

"Is that safe?"

"I don't like to sedate patients with head wounds but sometimes with a sever head wound, people can get violent and not even be aware of what they are doing. Won't even remember it the next day."

"Can you help me change his clothes?" Doc asked Sheriff Little. Doc started to remove Bo's prison clothes with Sheriff Little's help. When they got done putting clean sleeping clothes on Bo, Sheriff Little told Doc. "I must be on my way. Do you need any more assistance?"

"No, I got it. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Thanks for getting us out." Luke held out his hand and Sheriff Little shook it.

"Don't mention it. Just doin' my job. But you're welcome." Sheriff Little gave Luke a smile and left.

As the Sheriff left, Doc took out the soft restraints. "Don't worry, I'll keep a close eye on him." When he was done with Bo, Doc looked at Luke and asked. "Are you injured?"

"No. Just tired and a little hungry."

"I'll get you some clean clothes and I'll make you some breakfast."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Doc went to the closet and gave Luke some clean clothes to wear. Luke gave him a strange look when he saw the clothes.

"You two always seem to end up here, so I got spare clothes for you and Bo." Luke smiled.

"You may have a point there." Luke took the clothes and asked. "Can I take a shower?"

"Yes, you know where it is." Doc left the room to make breakfast. Several minutes later, Luke and Doc sat down for breakfast. After they ate, Luke realized how tired he really was.

"I think I'm going to lay down."

"I'll let you sleep until you wake on your own. There is some sleeping pants in the night stand." Several hours later, Bo woke up and looked around. He was very confused at where he was. He saw someone sleeping on the bed next to him. Not sure who it was, Bo remained silent. He noticed that his wrists were restrained. He knew he wasn't in prison anymore but where was he? Not able to keep his eyes open, he fell back asleep. Two hours later Bo woke up, more alert this time.

"I see you're awake." Doc replied as he remained seated in the chair next to the bed.

"Doc?" Bo started to remember some of the events of the morning.

"How are you feeling?" Bo looked around and noticed that his wrists were no longer restrained.

"Like I got hit by a truck."

"You look like it too. What happened?"

"Got jumped. Fought back."

"I see."

"May I have a glass of water?"

"Yes, Bo. I'll be right back." Doc stopped by the door. "Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"I won't." Several minutes later, Doc came back with the water. "Thanks." Bo took the water and slowly drank it.

"Bo, did Sheriff Little inform you on what happened these last few days?"

"Yeah, best news I heard all month."

"He's helping Enos train Emry and Cletus. The correct way I might add. Would you like anything to eat?"

"Maybe some toast and oatmeal. Still not feeling good."

"I'll get that for you."

"Thanks, Doc." Doc nodded as he headed for the door. Several minutes later, Luke woke up.

"Hey, Bo. How ya feelin'?"

"Like hell, but I'll be fine."

Sheriff Little walked into the room and saw that Bo and Luke were awake. He smiled and handed both boys a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Luke asked as he unfolded the letter.

"You're no longer on probation. I convinced a Judge that given the recent false arrest and all the other arrests, that the conviction of running 'shine may have also been a set up. He agreed. Gave you two a pardon."

"I don't know how to thank you." Both were surprised that Sheriff Little was helping them like this.

"Just stay out of trouble. May be hard tho. Seeing trouble seems to find you two."

"Got that right." Bo replied.

"You okay, Bo?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks."

"You two take care. I got to get back to show those two dipsticks how to do their jobs." Sheriff Little left as Doc came back in with Bo's breakfast.

"I laundered your clothes." He showed them a bag that was on the dresser. "You can change after you eat."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Bo." After he ate, Doc released both of them and they made their way to Cooter's.

When they got outside, Bo looked around and saw J.D. sitting on his porch, drinking a lemonaid like he hadn't a care in the world.

"Don't that beat all? You know all those times we saved Hogg's life? I never once regretted it, not until now." Luke was surprised at that responce but didn't scold Bo about how he felt. They made their way to Cooter's and saw him working on a car.

"Cooter?" Cooter popped his head out from under the car.

"Lukas! Bo!" Cooter got himself out from under the car and got to his feet. He hugged Luke than Bo.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked Bo when he saw the bruises on his face and neck.

"Got jumped, almost got..." Bo didn't finish his sentance but when he saw Cooter's reaction, he knew Cooter understood why he didn't finish.

"Good Lord!" Cooter pushed his hair back and replied. "I'm sorry, man."

"Yeah." Bo nodded. Before things could get more uncomfortable, Luke asked Cooter.

"Could we get a ride to the farm?"

"Sure thing, buddy. Let me close up." Cooter closed up his shop and they all got into the tow truck and headed to the farm. When they got to the farm, they were greeted by Jesse and Daisy.

Life went on in Hazzard, people went about their business not having to worry about Boss Hogg ripping them off. Several years later, Daisy married Enos. Bo and Luke remained on the farm with Jesse and helped on the fire department. Life was easier for the Duke family, now that Boss Hogg and Rosco weren't trying to arrest them for everything. Their farm grew and became very successful. They had bought several farms that were unfarmed for years, so they could farm the land and rent out the farm houses. After Rosco got off of house arrest he was rarely seen around town. Rosco decided to move out of his mama's house and live out of town, so he rented a house from Bo and Luke. Bo and Luke felt bad for Rosco, they knew he didn't mean them no harm. He was just following orders from J.D. They rented the house to him for a very low price. Where he had chickens, sheep, and goats. Rosco sold eggs and soap that was made from the goat's milk. He also sold the sheep's wool.  
J.D. Hogg was still married to LuLu and lived in town. But he had broken the terms of his house arrest and had to sit in the Chickasaw County Jail for 3 years. When he was in jail, LuLu rented out various buildings that they owned and took care of all the money from the rental properties. People were enjoying the new normal for Hazzard and life was good for everyone.


End file.
